eldritchstudiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinkers' Construct Guide
Upon your initial spawn, you are provided with a starter guide to Tinkers' Construct. Because of the addition of Iguana Tweaks, however, not all of the information provided there is accurate. Stone Age Wooden and stone tools are either uncraftable or useless in this pack. The "stone" representing this age is Flint or Bone. Gather some by digging up gravel and crafting it in a 2x2 grid. Make the tool benches and patterns as found in your book. Craft yourself some flint tools. Swords are uncraftable in the stone age, so using a flint mattock or knife is probably your best bet. Wooden armor is another early option provided by this mod. It is craftable in the normal armor recipes using Oak logs. Copper Age and Beyond Your Flint pickaxe will be able to mine copper and aluminum, but no other metals. Once you have found some of both, you can progress to metal tools and *gasp* actual weapons. From this point onward, your in-game books will provide (mostly) accurate information. Make yourself a smeltery to make that copper usable. You will need to cook Grout (made from clay, sand, and gravel) in a furnace to make Seared Bricks. Craft these bricks together to make (at minimum): *1 Smeltery Controller *1 Smeltery Tank *1 Smeltery Drain and 1 Seared Faucet *9 Seared Bricks/Glass/Windows/Tanks/Drains *9 Seared Brick *Additional Seared Bricks/Glass/Drains/Tanks/Windows in multiples of twelve for expansion (Optional) Once it is set up, you will need to fill the tank with lava. If you weren't fortunate enough to find a bucket or iron as loot before this, you will need a clay bucket to gather the lava. Three clay balls will make a bucket which you can cook in a furnace to turn into something useable. (Be aware, though, that a clay bucket used to gather lava will disintegrate after pouring the lava out.) Put the lava in the tanks and the metals in the controller. Copper and Aluminum will mix to make Aluminum Brass. You can use this metal to make tool casts. Place any tool part in a casting table under a drain, and pour some Aluminum Brass over it. Put the empty cast back in and pour some copper over that, and you finally have a usable metal tool part. You can use a seared brick to get an ingot cast for easy storage of extra metal when making alloys! Making new tools is unnecessary, because Iguana Tweaks allows you to upgrade any tools with new parts! From here on out it is all about getting better metals to upgrade your tools and weapons. Pickaxes can only mine their own tier of metals when they are first made, but using them enough or modifying them with an appopriate mob head will allow them to mine the next higher tier. Mining tiers are as follows, with boost modifiers in paranthesis: Flint -> Copper (Zombie Head/Skeleton Skull) -> Iron (Creeper head) -> Tin (for Bronze) (Enderman Head) -> Obsidian (for Alumite) (Wither Skeleton Skull) -> Ardite (Nether Star) -> Cobalt/Manyullyn Steel (from melting down chainmail) and Pig Iron (Blood, Emeralds, and Iron) have the same mining levels as Bronze.